


Demon Club

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Demon Fight Club, Flirting, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor Violence on Minor Characters, Prompt Fill, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Sun Wukong takes Qi Xiaotian, in disguise, to a demon fight club in order to teach him to always be on your guard around demons.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“The reason I’m bringing you here is so you know to always be on your guard around demons. Stuff like this is sport.”

Qi Xiaotian nodded, following his master into the club. Wukong continued his lecture as they walked down the hallway. “Look, kid, I’m not gonna lie. I didn’t learn this lesson until it was way too late. I hope you pick up on it faster.” He opened the door, revealing…

An arena.

Hidden.

“Wow.” Xiaotian breathed in. This place was…wow. A massive crowd took up the seats around an stage, where the current brawl must be taking place. Nobody bothered them, but to be safe, they kept their hoods up. It was probably too safe considering Xiaotian was in his monkey form, but better safe than sorry. They managed to get a spot at the front.

Where a demon had just torn off another’s limb.

Xiaotian winced.

“Yeah. That happens.” Wukong patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll go get us drinks. It’ll make watching this easier.” And just like that, he was gone. Xiaotian swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned his gaze back to the pit.

The injured demon was being dragged out. The winner was flexing, clearly trying to get the crowd’s approval. A speaker came to life. “Wasn’t that great folks?! Now, facing off the Madness Lord of Calamity, your champion…the Boy Sage King, Red Son!”

_Wait. What?_

What was Red Son doing here?!

Xiaotian gripped the edge, not sure whether to jump in and stop the fight or not. A door opened and the crowd roared. He paused because…that wasn’t the Red Son he knew. The Red Son he knew had his hair pulled back into a ponytail, not the loose fluffy mess it was in, and wore his coat always. He felt heat form when he realized he was staring at his muscle.

Then they made eye contact. Xiaotian stiffened, ready for Red to say something, alert others. But then Red Son winked at him.

Winked. At him.

Xiaotian’s flustered confusion at the wink and the fond smile was soon replaced by horror when the Madness Lord of Calamity’s fist slammed out. Red Son was sent skidding across the floor. When he stopped his nose was bleeding. For some reason, his opponent looked nervous.

He soon received his answer when Red Son glanced at him, whispered something…

And blue fire shot from every hole in his face. The fire faded from his face soon enough, but the blue flames were still roaring in his hands. Realization snapped to life.

_Oh._

_Oh, he’s been holding back when we fight, hasn’t he?_

The opponent was sent screaming across the arena. Xiaotian winced as he slammed into the wall, both at the force and how easy it was. But then Red Son was pointing at him. He cocked his head in more confusion until his self-proclaimed nemesis pointed to the door that must’ve led backstage. Warmth spread through him.

He nodded his agreement.

When Wukong returned, it was to find his student missing.


	2. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request, Part 2!

The backstage of the arena held more demons. 

Xiaotian wasn’t sure why he was surprised. 

He slipped through the crowd, trying to not draw attention to himself. It would be bad if someone recognized him, thanks to the closer quarters. Red Son was nowhere in sight. But there were other competitors, ones he tried to not stare at. As he looked around, he didn’t notice where he was going. Then he bumped into someone.

“Well, look at what we have here.” Xiaotian gulped when he looked forward. The demon he had bumped into was a bull-like demon wearing dark clothes. He wasn’t the height of DBK, barely around his shoulder, but he was still several heads taller than Xiaotian. He barely had a moment to react before his hood was being yanked down, revealing his face. “What’s your name, cutie?”

An arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Hands off.”

The demon hissed. “C’mon, Red Son, I’m willing to share…” There was no verbal answer, but Red Son lighting up his hand in that blue fire was a clear enough sign. “Fine!” The demon stalked past, grumbling “Not even that cute…” under his breath.

“Sorry about that.” Red Son said when the demon was out of sight, the fond smile reappearing. “C’mon, cutie.” Taking Xiaotian’s hand, he led him through the hallway. Finally, they had reached a door with the demon’s name. “Being the champion has its perks.”

It was a small room, complete with a couch and a mini-fridge.

“So, what is your name?”

Xiaotian paused in realization. Red Son hadn’t recognized him, had thought he was just a random cute face in the crowd. He considered telling the demon. After a moment, he tried an experiment. If Red recognized it, too bad. But…

“Qi Xiaotian.”

No recognition lit his eyes.

Well, shucks. Seemed he didn’t recognize the name.

How _horrible_...

* * *

Red Son was enjoying himself immensely right now.

The victory was easy. It had taken decades to remaster the True Fire of Samadhi, but it had been worth it. But his main focus was the cutie sitting in his lap, with who he was focused on wooing. He had been surprised when he had made the offer. He didn’t enjoy the company of fans like the others who fought here.

But the warm amber eyes of Xiaotian had drawn him in and led to here.

“You are so beautiful.” He panted when they parted from another kiss. “So fucking beautiful.” Xiaotian hummed happily, nuzzling his neck. Red led his face up, intent on stealing another kiss-

“Kid?”

A voice that sounded familiar was calling outside. “I gotta go,” Xiaotian said, pulling away. “My...father’s looking for me.” He hopped off his lap. Red couldn’t help but stop him, gently gripping his wrist to press a kiss to it. The monkey demon raised a brow. “Are you seriously flirting with me right now?”

“Are you gonna come back?”

Xiaotian aimed a gentle smile at him. “Yes.” He pressed a kiss to his cheek before opening and closing the door behind him.

When Red opened the door, he was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts at @starsfic over at Tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at @starsfic on Tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
